


Cover Story

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Series: Sex, Spies and Videotape [6]
Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The information broker was one of the best around, if you were willing to pay his price</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Story

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Season 3, The Two

“Almost a year after your apparent death, I was on an operation. One of the men I was tracking was this man.”

Jack handed the black and white photo to Sydney, carefully watching her face. “Andrean Lazarey, Russian diplomat.”

Even before Sydney tells him she’s never seen Lazarey Jack could read the lack of recognition in her face. He cues up the video on his laptop, turning it so Sydney can see the screen.

“This was from a hidden camera that I placed in his office.”

The lies come out easily as Jack carefully watches Sydney viewing the tape. Lazarey’s name coming up during an assignment made for an easy cover story. One Sydney would never question him about. Taking in the widening of her eyes, and the gasp she makes as she sees herself on the screen killing Lazarey, the last thing Sydney needs now is the truth about how he came across the tape.

Only one, possibly two other people know the details. Tipping was safely tucked away in Witness Protection, still believing Sydney was dead. It was kinder and safer for Will to be kept in the dark about Sydney being alive. As for Irina, if she knew the truth behind the tape’s acquisition, it didn’t serve her interests to come forward and tell Sydney. At least not for the time being.

The information broker was one of the best around, if you were willing to pay his price. And the tape had been well worth the price he had paid for. Bought with sweat, and semen, and the unwavering eyes of the broker on him and Will.


End file.
